Crossroads
|type = Side Quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Crossroads is a quest available in . Aera informs the Vestige of a large Covenant attack on Bal Foyen, and they are forced to participate in one of two major battles in its defense. Background I returned to Dhalmora. All of the Bleakrock villagers are gone. Aera informed me of a large Covenant attack on Bal Foyen. Darj has lead some of the non-combatants to Fort Zeren. Captain Rana is leading a defense of the docks. Quick walkthough #Complete one: #*Help Rana at the Docks #*Help Darj at the Fort Walkthrough After returning to Dhalmora from the Hidden Dagger Landing Site where they lit the signal fires, the Vestige speak to Aera Earth-Turner, confused as to where the Bleakrock Isle survivors disappeared. "Damn the Covenant. My family was happy. Well, maybe not happy, but they were content." :Aera, tell me what happened. "The Covenant attacked in force when they saw the signal fires. Even now, they're marching on Fort Zeren. Darj took some of the villagers there, including my men." ::Should I go to the fort? "Hold up. Captain Rana learned of a second force headed to the Bal Foyen docks. She's leading a group of warriors to repel that attack, but without aid... I'm afraid you must choose." :::I understand. I have to choose between the docks and the fort. "I know it's a hard choice, but you must go to the fort or the docks. Lend your strength where you think it's needed most." ::::Aera, can you help me decide? "I don't know, maybe I can help you talk it out. What do you want to know?" :::::Won't the fort walls protect the refugees? "I want to think so. I really do. But the Bretons are known for their magic. If they could find a way through or around the walls..." ::::::What about your family? "I trust you. You've already saved us once. If you decide to go to Rana's aid, I know it will be the right call. I know Darj will win the day." :::::Can't Rana defend the docks without me? "Captain Rana knows her business. And she has capable people with her, including my daughter. But the docks have no walls, no defensive positions." ::::::You let your daughter go with Rana? "I did. Trynhild is proud and stubborn, like her mother used to be." ::::Why hasn't the Covenant attacked Dhalmora? "No idea. Perhaps their generals don't see a mud-brick village as a threat. I wish they'd felt the same way about Bleakrock." The Vestige must decide where their help is needed most; defending the fort or defending the docks. ;At the Dockyards ;At Fort Zeren "You came. Thank you. We're going to need all the help we can get." :I'm with you, Darj. "It's going to be a long day, my friend. Get ready for some dirty work." Reward *36–151 Journal ru:Перекрёсток fr:Croisée des chemins Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Bal Foyen Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Side Quests